A Not-So-Scary Skeleton
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Sasha go to Hotel Transylvannia for Dennis' sixth birthday party and meet the Grim Reaper. How will it go? :) (A/N: The Grim Reaper/Gary is from the Hotel Transylvannia television series. :))


**This story came to me after I watched the Hotel Transylvania episode "Four Monsters And A Funeral". Oh, my word! If you haven't seen it, you have to. It's so hilarious! XD**

 **Anyway, Hotel Transylvania: The Series and the Hotel Transylvania movies belong to their respective owners. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sasha.**

* * *

 **A Not-So-Scary Skeleton**

"Well, here we are," Rachel said as she and her sister stepped out of the hearse-like cab. "One of our favorite hotels."

Sasha smiled as she grabbed her suitcase and her sister's suitcase. "It was really nice of Dracula to invite us over for Dennis' sixth birthday party," she said. "I was wondering what to do since Whammy went on that mission with Ben."

"I know what you mean," her older sister said. Rook, Whampire, and Ben had gone on a mission and wouldn't be back for a while and their extended family were out on either vacations or work and their uncle had taken the kids to some amusement parks in some of California's largest cities, so Rachel and Sasha were home by themselves and instantly accepted Dracula's invitation to come in time for Dennis' sixth birthday.

"Do you think he'll like the scooter we got him?" Sasha asked.

"I think he'll love it," Rachel said as they headed inside, carrying their bags and the present for the little boy. Dracula met them at the door and warmly welcomed the girls, accepting the gift and putting it in the ballroom.

"He's so excited about his birthday," he said to them.

"What little kid isn't excited about their birthday?" Sasha said with a smile. "You should see my daughter when she gets all excited."

"Her son too, and my kids as well," Rachel said with a nod.

Dracula led them upstairs and smiled at them before looking worried. "Girls, I must warn you, the Grim Reaper is here at the hotel too," he said.

Sasha gasped in shock, hiding behind Rachel, who looked a little worried. "Um, Drac? No offense, but are you sure my sister and I are safe if that's the case?" The older girl asked. "We'd hate to accidentally run into him or disturb him."

Knowing the two were referring to the legends, he smiled gently. "Don't worry, he's a nice guy," he said. "And it takes more than a touch from him for humans to pass on. He's actually gotten better control of those powers."

Both sisters sighed in relief and then smiled at hearing a squeal of happiness and turned to find Dennis and Winnie running towards them happily.

"Miss Rachel!" Dennis exclaimed happily, glomping her and she chuckled, picking up the young boy.

"Hello, Dennis. Happy birthday," she said.

Winnie tackled Sasha to the floor and hugged her. "Hi, Miss Sasha!" She exclaimed with a big smile, her tail wagging in excitement.

"Hello, Winnie," Sasha said, picking up the young werewolf.

Wayne and Wanda came out, Wanda moving a bit slowly as she was pregnant again. "Why, it's the sisters!" She said pleasantly. "Hello, girls."

"Hello, Wanda. Hello, Wayne," Rachel greeted them. "How's parenthood treating you two?"

"Not too bad," Wayne said with a smile.

Smiling, Dracula showed the girls to their room and they thanked him while Dennis was excited the sisters were going to be there for his birthday. "I can't wait!" He said happily.

"What would you like for your birthday, Dennis?" Sasha asked.

He beamed. "I'm hoping for a scooter. Daddy said he would show me some neat tricks one day when I'm big enough," he said.

"How exciting," Rachel said with a smile as she and Sasha shared pleased looks with each other on the fact they had chosen the perfect gift for the young boy.

Mavis then came in, smiling when she saw the sisters with Winnie and Dennis. "Hi, Rachel. Hi, Sasha," she said.

"Mavis! Hi!" Sasha said, hugging the young girl and Rachel did the same as Dennis and Winnie headed out to play.

"They're growing up so fast," Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah," Mavis said. "Dennis definitely takes after Johnny with the daredevil streak."

The three mothers laughed. "Ah, the joys of motherhood," Sasha said with a chuckle.

Later that night, before they headed into their room after dinner, the girls saw Dracula come up to them. "It's been really quiet here lately," he said before looking mischievous. "I think I just might see about scaring you girls tonight," he continued, his voice becoming playful.

If they didn't know him that well, Rachel and Sasha might have been a little spooked, but they knew he was teasing and they smirked at him before jumping at him suddenly and tickling him, which surprised him and he began laughing. "Try that and we'll tickle you to pieces, Drac," Rachel said with a grin.

"And we know exactly how to make the Prince of the night squeal," Sasha said teasingly.

Both girls let out squeaks of surprise when they felt hands tickling their stomachs and realized Dracula was tickling them back and he was grinning at them. "Ah, but remember, I'm sneakier than you two," he teased before letting them up and they hugged him. While he didn't hug many humans, the Jocklin sisters were two that he would always hug.

The girls were soon settled in the nice, comfortable bed in their room and turned off the light. "Night, Sasha. See you in the morning, sis," Rachel said, hugging her younger sister, who returned the hug.

"Night, Rach. See you in the morning," the brown-haired girl replied.

* * *

 _A few hours later, around midnight..._

Sasha thought she heard someone enter the room, but dismissed it as perhaps Rachel had gotten up and gone outside the room for a moment and then returned to come to bed. She was about to fall back asleep when she heard a groan. "Oh, man. A I beat," a masculine voice said.

The brown-haired girl shot up in bed, quickly noticing that Rachel wasn't beside her and she turned on the light to see a purple-cloaked figure who turned sharply when the light switched on and one look at the skeletal hands and the scythe he carried told Sasha who was standing in front of her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed out.

The Grim Reaper seemed startled by her scream. "A human?" He asked. "Guess the guys weren't joking when they said Dracula was allowing humans to stay here too."

He floated closer to Sasha, who screamed again, to which he began panicking. "Wait, stop! Don't scream!" He pleaded with her, but she screamed again and leapt out of bed, running for the door, but he jumped in front of her and she froze, another scream about to escape her.

"Be quiet!" The Grim Reaper said, using his scary voice.

Sasha instantly went silent but also was frozen stiff, looking at him with horror and he sighed, feeling bad he had scared her. "Hey, just take it easy," he said, his voice having a friendly tone to it and he went to touch her shoulder, but she flinched and his fingers gently brushed her neck.

The young woman unfroze at that, giggling slightly, but still looking horrified that she was facing the Grim Reaper. "Well, okay, that could work, I guess," she heard him say before he swooped at her unexpectedly, making her nearly let out a scream, but before she could start screaming, bony fingers began tickling her sides, making giggles pour out of her mouth. "Come on, just relax," he cooed to her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

With that, his hands reached for her stomach to tickle her there and she lost it, laughing as she tried to get free, but for a skeleton, he was strong and he chuckled, something that puzzled her. "You're really ticklish, huh?" He asked, his fingers wiggling crazily into her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed out, unable to answer him, but her laughter seemed to answer him.

"Humans are really bubbly," he mused before hearing the door open and he turned to find Rachel enter.

"Sasha?" Rachel asked before gasping at seeing the Grim Reaper there, but to her shock, he was tickling her sister. Suddenly, he swooped towards her and gently grabbed her, making her gasp again before she and her sister were laughing as the purple-cloaked being tickled both of them, seemingly enjoying that he was making them laugh.

When he heard them beginning to lose air, he let them up, watching them as they caught their breath and looked up at him, their eyes wide with curiosity. "Yeah, I'm the Grim Reaper," he said softly. "But I also go by the name Gary."

"Gary?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Yeah. Most everyone runs at hearing the name 'Grim Reaper', so I took a name that wouldn't have that effect, though most do run after seeing me."

He then placed a hand on Sasha's shoulder. "Hey, sorry about scaring you," he continued. "I was just curious when I saw you."

"But...if you're here, doesn't that mean...?" Rachel started to ask, but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Not always," Gary said gently. "And trust me. You girls have a long ways to go yet. You've hardly begun living the life you both deserve."

The two began relaxing, seeing that Gary was nice, despite him being the Grim Reaper. He suddenly gasped and looked at Sasha. "Wait. You're engaged to an alien vampire, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I am," Sasha said and got a dreamy look on her face. "And Whampire's the greatest guy ever."

He looked puzzled, but then perked up. "You kind of scary easy, don't you?" He said gently.

She nodded softly. "Kind of," she said.

Bony fingers gently tilted her chin up to look at him. "Try this little secret," he said in a gentle voice. "Give something that looks scary a second look if they don't attack right away. They might be just softhearted people who are misunderstood."

Seeing he was giving her advice and not ridiculing her for being easily frightened, she nodded and Rachel smiled. "Like you," she said, looking at him. "You look scary, but you're softhearted too."

Gary chuckled in embarrassment before letting out a yelp of surprise as the sisters teamed up and began tickling him, something almost no one would dare to do.

"WHOA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOT THE RIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIBS! AAAAAAAHHH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO! NOHOHOHOHOHOT MY SPIHIHIHIHIHIHINE!" He pleaded.

Sasha giggled. "Wow, he's as ticklish as some of our friends," she said.

"Who would have guessed the Grim Reaper is ticklish?" Rachel asked before both sisters squealed when feeling bony fingers go for their stomachs.

They let him up after a bit and he chuckled. "You two are some of the bravest humans I know," he said before yawning. "Well, better get some rest. Dennis' party is going to be a blast."

"No doubt," Sasha said and Rachel nodded before they headed back to bed and Gary headed out for his own room.

Dennis' party was definitely a blast and he was ecstatic about the scooter the sisters gave him and they and Gary watched as the now six-year-old boy began doing all sorts of tricks, making them chuckle as they enjoyed the party.

* * *

 **Okay, I'll admit it. The main reason I liked the episode "Four Monsters And A Funeral" was because of Gary/Grim Reaper. He's so hilarious in the episode and I believe he's voiced by Scott McCord, the same actor who voices McGee in the show "Camp Lakebottom", but I'm completely sure, though the two characters voices sound similar. :)**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
